


Dinner and Dessert

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a response to <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"><b>hd100</b></a>'s prompt: Yule, and as a gift to my Insane Journal <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/"></a><b>adventdrabbles</b> participants. I used all my own advent drabble prompts in as close to in order as I could for these. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/)'s prompt: Yule, and as a gift to my Insane Journal [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)**adventdrabbles** participants. I used all my own advent drabble prompts in as close to in order as I could for these. :)

**Title:** Dinner and Dessert  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author's Notes:** Written as a response to [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Yule, and as a gift to my Insane Journal [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) participants. I used all my own advent drabble prompts in as close to in order as I could for these. :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Dinner and Dessert

~

Santa hat adorning his head, Draco surveyed the scene with satisfaction. A bowl of pudding sat on the table, mistletoe adorned every doorway, candles were everywhere.

Glancing outside, he smiled to see it was even snowing. He could still taste the chocolate Yule log he’d been nibbling on and he licked his lips.

The golden glow the candles cast made the room feel warm, and as a reindeer wandered past the window, Draco shivered involuntarily.

“Draco?”

His gaze flew to Harry, wreath on his head, and Draco’s eyes went molten silver. Ah yes, here was the best thing of all.

~

Bells on the tree jingled as Draco advanced. Skin tingling from the intense looks Draco was sending him, Harry shifted, breath hitching as silk stockings slid against his balls.

Upon finishing dinner, Draco had demanded dessert, which was why Harry was now practically naked and splayed beneath the light-adorned tree. At least the fire was warm.

“My gift,” Draco murmured.

Stars in his eyes, Harry smiled. “As you’re mine,” he said.

Holly-red lips approached, and Harry sighed. Just then, Christmas twine enwrapped him and Harry blinked.

“What? I like to unwrap gifts,” Draco said wickedly.

Harry grinned. He loved dessert.

~


End file.
